What Do I Write?
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Silver The Hedgehog wants to write badly, but has a lot of trouble with coming up with something good to write about. Palutena attempts to help him, but she only makes the situation even more complicated than it already is.
1. Chapter 1

**What Do I Write?  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"Today, I will write!" Silver The Hedgehog boldly exclaimed as he was on a computer he was using in R.O.B.'s room. "I will write what is perhaps the most interesting story in the world! And nothing will stop me from writing it, not time, or space!"

"Write about what?" Lady Palutena asked as she leaned over Silver's shoulder.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he turned to Palutena. "...I don't know yet, just the fact that I'm actually gonna write!"

Palutena smirked as she folded her arms. "Well what are ya gonna write, huh?"

"...Damn it, this is more complicated than I thought." Silver grumbled as he placed his hands on his face, sighing as he closed his eyes. "I need something to inspire me. Something to stir up my imagination."

Palutena snapped her fingers as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "I know what will make you inspired. If I-"

"Don't even think about it." Silver growled as he knew what Palutena was thinking, groaning as he placed his right hand on his head. "ugh, I'm stressing out and I haven't even typed a word! I need some coffee."

"How about some donuts too?" Palutena suggested as she followed Silver out of R.O.B.'s room and down the hallway, with several of the Smashers having a battle in the hallway much to the dismay of Master Hand, who tried stopping them but only ended up getting smashed as well, with both Silver and Palutena ignoring the presence as they headed downstairs.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this is exactly what I go through whenever I try to make a new fanfic. Also, this is pretty much what every author has to go through.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Palutena were both in the donut shop of the mansion as Silver rolled his half eaten vanilla donut around, with Palutena looking at him oddly as she stuffed several different donuts down her mouth, chowing down quickly.

"Are the donuts not enough of an inspiration for you?" Palutena asked as she let out a small belch, going back to eating more donuts.

Silver sighed in disappointment as he had both of his hands on his face. "I just don't know what it is. First thing I wanted to do was write, and yet here I am munching on donuts! I don't know if I have it in me to write."

"Silver mah boi, there's always something to write about." Ganondorf commented as he wrapped his arm around Silver. "You just have to be commited to jot down the idea you want."

"Yeah! You just gotta stick through with what you want and write to the extreme!" Jigglypuff added as she spun around, approaching Silver.

Silver sighed as he shook hands with both Ganondorf and Jigglypuff. "I appreciate it, guys, but I don't know if I'll be able to come up with three pages of things I actually want to write about for the whole world to see..." As he got up, he slipped on a half eaten chocolate donut, landing on his back as he groaned in pain.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Palutena chuckled nervously as she picked up the donut Silver slipped on and ate it up, apologizing. "I must have dropped that while I wasn't looking."

Jigglypuff and Ganondorf gave Palutena odd looks as Silver groaned in pain, feeling stress in his back and neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what would really get me thinking?" Silver told Palutena as they headed into Falco Lombardi's tavern.

"What? Something to take your mind off of writing more?" Palutena remarked with a smirk as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Silver shook his head as he wagged his right index finger. "Nope! Some drinks! A little alcohol never hurt anyone!" He then sat down at the wooden counter, placing his hands on it as he called out to Falco. "Yo, my blue falcon! One nice cold Scotch for me!"

"Suit yourself, marijuana head." Falco responded as he pulled out a bottle of Scotch and poured it into an empty glass, sliding the full cup to Silver.

Palutena placed her hands on Silver's shoulders as she frowned, feeling somewhat concerned. "Aren't you worried that you'll get wasted and that you'll forget about your plans to write?"

"Oh come now, Pal. It's just a little beer." Silver stated as he took a small sip and sighed of relief, turning to Palutena with a smile. "Beer never hurt anybody!"

**SEVERAL LONG MINUTES OF DRINKING LATER**

"_It's no use...!_ It's..." Silver hiccuped as he was drunk off his ass, looking more yellow than a pile of piss in a toilet as he was barely able to stay conscious. "...No... use...!"

Falco chuckled as he was reorganizing his various beer bottles. "How about some more, pothead? You look like you could go for some!"

"I think he's had enough for the night..." Palutena responded as she took Silver in her arms and headed to her room, with Silver continuing to blabber as Falco couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Silver having lost precious minutes that he could have dedicated to writing.


End file.
